To be with you
by lozzyluvscats
Summary: A Richard and Kahlan moment during Hartland. They belong together and they know it really.


To be with you

My first attempt at writing about Richard and Kahlan – just a little one shot that takes place during the episode Hartland. I hope you enjoy it.

X

**The story:**

Kahlan watched Richard and Anna catching up and laughing, with a sad gaze. Her heart sank as she pictured the life Richard could have had – still could have she corrected herself. Once his quest was over he could come back here and marry Anna, have a family.

If only she didn't feel so utterly broken at the thought. But she loved Richard, and he deserved so much more than her.

She couldn't shake the terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach as she watched them, and unable to bear it any longer, she stood and walked into the forest. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling suddenly cold, but let the tears fall freely.

Richard looked up at Kahlan's sudden movement, and frowned forlornly at her retreating figure. He knew that something had been wrong with her not long after entering Hartland.

Anna smirked at him, "You can never take your eyes off of her, huh?" she asked, nudging him.

"No" he said sincerely, laughing. "Never."

Then he sighed, "Something's wrong, I need to talk to her." Richard physically hurt to see Kahlan so sad.

"Are you sure she wants to be followed right now?" Anna asked him.

"She needs me," Richard stated. In his mind there was never any question that he would follow Kahlan. "And I need her, and I think she needs to hear that right now."

Anna smiled wistfully at her former friend. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone look at each other quite the way you two do."

Quelling her slight jealousy, she playfully pushed him off the rock he was perched on. "Go get her."

Richard, momentarily stunned by his new position on the floor, grinned up at Anna. "Yes, Ma'am!" He kissed her on the cheek, and then ran off into the woods.

Anna noticed he didn't look back once.

Kahlan's tears had escalated until she finally let go and cried out the pain she had felt since meeting Anna. Eventually she calmed herself down, feeling a little better for not having to hold in her sorrow any longer.

She heard footsteps behind her and knew immediately it was Richard. She could always sense him and she would have been foolish to think he wouldn't follow her, she smiled to herself.

Seconds later she felt his strong arms wrap around her from behind. She couldn't fight the feeling of safety, of belonging she felt in his arms. They were her favourite place in the world, and though she felt she should pull away, she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

She leant back into his embrace and sighed.

"Kahlan" Richard whispered, and she closed her eyes.

He tightened his hold on her, and nuzzled into her neck.

"Talk to me," he said softly, but insistently.

Slowly Kahlan turned in his arms as he loosened his grip slightly. She looked into his eyes, as he gazed so lovingly and so knowingly at her. He knew her so completely, and overwhelmed she tore her gaze away.

Kahlan started to pull away, and Richard tugged her back towards him, frowning.

He tipped her chin up so she met his gaze again.

Meeting his gaze, she took a deep breath. "When your quest is over, you can come back here and marry Anna," she told him.

Richard frowned and laughed. "You think I'm in love with Anna? I'm not," he told her, trying to convey with his eyes just how preposterous it was to think he could love anyone as much as he loved the woman in front of him.

"I don't know. I think, a part of me is jealous of Anna, but it's not just your relationship with her now. It's what you can have with her. What you deserve to have with her. But I don't know how to have the strength to love you enough to be without you." She looked down, ashamed of admitting her selfishness, but relieved nonetheless to have finally said it.

"Do I get a say in this?" Richard asked.

"You deserve to be happy," Kahlan told him, painfully aware of her heart breaking as she spoke.

Richard could see the pain on her face, and he knew his face reflected it.

"I could never be happy without you in my life. I would die, without you with me, do you understand? My heart is and will always be yours."

He grabbed the sides of her face with his hands.

"My heart belongs to you," he told her, conveying everything he felt for her in his gaze.

Kahlan brought her hands up to cover his and closed her eyes as she began to cry again.

"My heart belongs to you too," she told him, as she looked into his eyes.

Richard grinned, and Kahlan couldn't help but grin too.

"Then we'll figure everything else out together," he told her.

He leant in and kissed her passionately.

Kahlan caressed his face. "I'm sorry," she shook her head. "I never doubted you, or us. I just, I just love you so much."

"I know," Richard smiled, kissing her forehead, and taking her in his arms once more. Kahlan gripped onto him tightly as he rocked her back and forth.

"Just to be with you, is all I need," Richard told her.

Kahlan looked up at him. "It's all I need too."


End file.
